


Anywhere You Go

by romanee



Series: Moment in Time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Consensual Gore, Deboning, Decapitation, Dismemberment, F/M, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Victor was in love and he would not let anyone tell him otherwise.So what if it was a human he loved?He didn’t care, because that beautiful man was amazing and he was in love with a human and that human, his human, loved him back!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this on the back burner since I started “For You” so I’m excited to be finally getting started on this one!! I hope y’all enjoy this one too \\(*´♡`*)/  
> Title is from this [song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkeD0Gejz88)

Victor was in love and he would not let anyone tell him otherwise.

So what if it was a human he loved?

He didn’t care, because that beautiful man was amazing and he was in love with a human and that human, his human, loved him back!

“Victor… I know I’m the one who told you to pursue this guy, but… how much longer are you planning on playing pretend human with him? If I had known that you were going to become this serious about one person I wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. And don’t get me started on how you haven’t been eating properly; it’s going to be the death of you before any investigator – which it’s a miracle it hasn’t happened already – and you’ll wind up being the one who ends up killing your “lovely Yuri” given what you have been eating; eating other ghouls isn’t a good substitute Victor and human food sure as shit isn’t either.”

Looking up from his phone Victor lifted a brow bewildered, “After _two years_ and now you bring this up? I thought you were happy for me for finally being happy?!” He tried not to let Chris’ words get to him; Victor knew he meant well, but for once in this god forsaken life of his, he was happy and if that meant he had to keep his real self as a ghoul secret, then that’s what he would do.   

And sure he had been neglecting his diet a little bit… but it was worth it to eat the food Yuri made for him! When he praised his human on how lovely it tasted and how Yuri’s face would light up with such happiness, how could Victor tell him it tasted like nothing but disgusting mush in his mouth? He couldn’t and he wouldn’t.

And if that meant cannibalizing other ghouls for the rest of his life, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they first met.
> 
> When they official met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part updates are going to be every other Thursday! o7  
> Thank you for all the kudos ;u;
> 
> @YoKoChi150: Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias! ¡Realmente lo aprecio! Lo siento por mi español, no es muy bueno... ;;;;;

When they first met, it would be a moment in Victor’s life where he would do something for someone else without getting anything back – right away – in return.

-

Victor was covered in blood surrounded by the torn up bodies of humans that had been harassing _him_. It was hardly a real meeting with him unconscious and Victor killing his attackers but, it was a moment that would stay in Victor’s mind for years to come.

Victor for the most part was indifferent to humans and couldn’t care less what they did to one another in their free time. Likes ghouls, humans could be horrendous and disgusting creatures when it came to how they treated one another.

But for the past week he had been feeling agitated because of younger ghouls thinking they could do whatever they wanted, bringing in trouble for not just themselves but everyone else in the area and he felt like taking his frustration out on someone or something; and what was better than getting rid of humans who didn’t have regard for other’s lives either.

 _His_ body was limp in no condition whatsoever to be moved anymore from being kicked around, but Victor wasn’t going to let any more blood get all over him that wasn’t already his own blood. Victor spared the human’s attackers a glance – they were holding their fists up in a fight stance that made Victor scoff, they thought they would be able to fight him – before picking up the injured body and placing it in a cleaner spot.  

Since he wasn’t planning on such things when he left his home, he lacked having one of his masks with him, but it was the least of his concerns considering there would be no one left alive to remember his face in the first place. He rolled his shoulders and eyed the men up and down; there was no need to go all out with these men, he took one step in their direction and one of them came running at him. Victor caught the fist thrown at him with ease and gave the man an easy going smile before twisting.   

Flesh tearing and bones breaking was a comforting sound echoing in Victor’s ears, _it’s been way too long since I last killed for the sake of killing_ ; the feeling of blood coating his hands and dripping off the tips of his fingers was wonderful; but the absolutely best part, without a doubt, was the screaming that was ripped out of the scurrying human’s throats. Those that thought they could move quicker than him trying to flee, all abandoning one another, Victor kept in check with his kagune, making sure they were pinned securely to the wall till he was ready to deal with them.   

When the screaming turned to gurgling because of the blood that was forcing its way up their esophagus’s so they were choking on their own blood was all music to Victor’s ears. But then Victor added his hand to the mix forcing it down their bleeding throats; cracking their jaws to make room for the rest of his hand inside their throats taking hold of whatever his fingers came in contact with first and all but ripping the inside of the throat out letting bodies fall life less onto concrete.  

Even once they were dead he pulled limbs off and broke them further just because he could; he didn’t consider eating them either, the last thing he wanted was their filth filling his stomach. Tossing the head in his hands up and down, he finally tossed it to the side reveling in the cracking noise made when it landed on the ground.

Wiping his dirtied hands on his ruined pants, he rested his hands on his hips as he made his way over to the human he put off to the side and looked over him to make sure he was breathing; from where Victor was standing he could hear how hard lungs were working to keep air flowing and a faint heartbeat doing its best to pump blood though the body. It sounded like it was too much for the man’s body to do for itself. Sighing, Victor bent down, carefully rooting around for a phone or wallet to find out some kind name so someone could take care of this mess of a body; finding both after a moment, he flipped the wallet open reading the name printed on the ID; _Yuri Katsuki._ The man in the photo was more alive and happy looking compared to what he was currently looking at.

_Hard to believe it’s the same person._

Tucking the wallet back into a pocket, Victor looked down at the phone, pressing the home button. It came to life with messages from someone who was looking for this man, Yuri; he picked one of the more urgent messages and typed out a quick reply on where to find Yuri. When questions came in asking who was using Yuri’s phone and if he was alright, Victor ignored the first half, whoever he was messaging was quick to reply with their location and Victor didn’t want to be around when the person inevitably got there.  

Lifting the body and carrying it to a slightly more open area Victor laid it back down on the ground, sent one last message on the body’s location and left.

 

When they official met; it was a time Victor would never forget, but Yuri would not remember if not for the pictures his friends had taken that night.

-

Victor wasn’t expecting to see the familiar face in the club nor was he expecting it to be so friendly and happy looking given that he had been beaten to shit a year ago; it looked more like the photo that had been on his ID; but alcohol in a human’s blood stream did that to them he supposed. _And he got a year to heal some._  

As he watched the man, _Yuri;_ he didn’t put much thought on why he remembered the man’s name; drink he noted that the people with him were watching over their friend with close eyes. Enjoying their own drinks, but to an extent. What happened must have left them being over protective, rightfully so.  

From here Victor noted that he could see scaring peeking out from under hair on his forehead and at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help but wonder where else scars could be hiding under clothing.     

“Humans are such silly creatures.” He held his glass a breath away from his lips as he spoke and glanced at Chris who was sweet talking one of the very drunk creatures. Chris hardly spared him a glance back, but slowly swung his arm out so his glass was out towards Victor.

Victor clanked their glasses together and Chris pulled away from the human for a moment and leaned in closer to Victor, “You’ve been eyeing that one for a while now, loosen up and have some fun.” Chris bumped shoulder with him before he went back to his meal of the night and Victor shook his head _– we_ _have very different ideas of fun,_ tipped it back finishing the contents of his drink. When he looked back up his eyes followed the little group move to the dance floor.

He wasn’t particularly hungry, so a night without any fuss would be nice.

He gave Chris a pat on the back and his thanks to the bartender and maneuvered around both humans and ghouls alike looking to take someone home for the night.

Smiling his way through the crowd soon enough he found the little group he was looking for; easily slipping beside the young man – _Yuri_ , who turned to him and smiled. Victor returned the smile with ease, when the other noticed him he made himself as friendly as possible to put them at ease and like a charm they let him in.

_Silly little things humans are._

+

Ending the night with two blackout drunk humans wasn’t exactly how he imagined his night ending, but with the two mumbling and giggling to one another in the back of his car, Victor couldn’t help but find it amusing. Making sure they got home safe was the least he could do after the night they showed him – their other friends left them in his watch and if he were a lesser ghoul, he would have killed them the moment they were in his car. But he was a gentleman and dancing in a crowded room with drunks shouldn’t have been as fun as it had been.

Most people in the club that were regulars as well knew him to only be friendly with Chris and the workers, so the sight of him being as joyful as he had been must have been something.

A hand tugged on his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts and he glanced back at the two men in the review mirror. Phichit, the photo addict, Victor dubbed him as, was still giggling and holding Yuri up and pointed out where the next place to turn was.

After a few mishaps with the directions Victor finally pulled into the correct apartment building. He got out of his car and helped the useless humans to their feet, but when they kept tripping over themselves he picked Yuri up and tossed him over his right shoulder while he lifted Phichit up under his left arm. Both went limp like rag dolls instantly mumbling their thanks. They guided him to their apartment and once his arms were free Victor watched over them as they struggled with getting the door unlocked and open.

He was expecting to be on his way as the door was swung open and he was ready to be rid of them, but a pair of hands grabbed both of his and he looked to them, curious.

They tugged him down catching him off guard for a moment forcing him to bend his knees some; he was going to pull his arm back to his side and usher them into their home when he felt lips on his cheeks.

A slurred thank you from the two followed and then the door was closing.

Victor stared at the closed door, slowly stepping away from the area; it wasn’t until he was back in the confines of his car where he rubbed at his cheeks, bemused.  

+

Fresh out of the shower, Victor flopped into bed ready to be done with the night, but just as he was drifting off to sleep his phone started buzzing.

_Chris I swear…_

Swiping his phone of his night stand he squinted at the messages and frowned. They were jumbled mess of words that weren’t English or anything he recognized. _Not Chris… it can wait then._

He tossed his phone to the end of his bed let it get spammed with messages as he drifted off the sleep.  

It wouldn’t be till morning that Victor would remember that numbers had been exchanged sometime during the night; when he was laughing at the drunken messages he received in languages he didn’t know that were followed by even more apology messages; that was when Victor would consider that maybe, not all humans were that vile and were more than food supply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this to be longer, but I'm content with where I stopped and~~ I hope yall enjoy!  
> Edit: made some small little tweaks here and there o7 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to those of you who who've left kudos, are bookmarking/subscribing, I'm happy yall are enjoying this enough to want to do these things! Yall light up my day ꒰♡ˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈꒱.⑅*♡

Phichit was quick to figure little aspects of Victor out and if Victor was going to be one hundred percent honest.

He wasn’t a fan of it. Not in the slightest.  

It bothered Victor beyond proper words could even begin to describe; how in the span of two months of almost exclusively texting between the three of them – him and the two humans –that Phichit had deemed it upon himself to giving Victor advice on how to be more open.

Infuriating was probably the simplest word that Victor felt fit his mood. They meant nothing to him and yet, this… human, was trying to read Victor in how he interacted with him and Yuri.   

It was all too much and Victor hated that _a human_ of all things, thought they could even begin to think that they could know him better than he knew himself and how he should present himself.

The head in his hands popped like a watermelon and brain matter, blood and other sticky fluids spilled onto Victor’s hand. Clicking his tongue he tossed the rest of the body to the side when a low whistle came from the opposite end of the ally. All too familiar with the sound and the person it came from; Victor brought his hand up to his mouth and started licking it clean as he leaned against the clean part of the wall.

“You look tense Victor, care to tell me what’s on your mind?” the hint of laughter the was muffled by Chris’ masked made Victor’s hand twitch, he wanted to rip it off the others face and talk to him properly; part of the reason why Victor wore his next to never was because it was more of a hassle and the older he got the less he cared about his own safety, if he was going to die then so be it, but seeing that Chris was already in the process of removing it as he got closer, Victor reframed from taking his anger out on the other ghoul. They would get know where and just be pissed at one another for a month tops.

“What do you want Chris.”     

Chris tucked his mask away and bent down next to the decapitated body and examined the neck area, poking around at the little bit of spine that was sticking out of pinkish flesh.

“I was just looking for an easy meal is all, but you’ve saved me the trouble, I can take this right? I know if you were properly hunting you’d have been cleaner about this.” He waved his hand over the body and motioned towards the stain drying on the wall.

Victor rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from this left leg to his right, if there was anyone he was comfortable talking to it would be Chris. “Sure take it; I was just letting out some steam… I’ve been frustrated lately.” Frustrated was an understatement, but if he knew Chris, then Chris knew him and knew that Victor was only just scratching the surface of simply ‘being frustrated’.

“Oh do tell~”

The sound of skin and muscle being forced apart and the squishing of blood against fatty flesh surrounded them as Chris dug his hands into the back of the body opening it up to the neck and down to the lower back all but ripping out the spine in one fluid motion. Victor’s eyes stayed trained on the bones that cracked under the force of the spine being forcibly removed from its place, everything seemed to slowly cave in on itself and Victor thought it would have been better if the person was still alive.

Chris looked up at him from his crouched spot and smiled, “Going to talk or keep me waiting?”

“Remember those humans from the club two months ago?” He waited for Chris to say something because he _always_ had something to say when Victor brought up humans, but when he saw a slightly bigger smile and the mischief in the other’s eyes Victor chose to continue speaking.

“Well I’ve kept in contact with both of them, one is more annoying than the other and the annoying one is being nosey pre say.” He hoped Chris was catching on without him having to voice his desire to kill the human.

Instead Chris started pulling at individual bones from out of the body and hummed. They let the silence engulf them; Victor watching Chris deboning the body at a leisurely pace.           

Continuing with his slow pace of collecting Chris kept his attention on his to be meal and but raised an eyebrow and spared Victor a confused look, “Just kill them. I don’t see the problem. Why let something as silly as a human get to you; their weaker and wouldn’t know what hit them; snap of the neck: dead, tug too hard on one of their arms or legs: it comes off and they die of blood loss, hand through the stomach/throat/heart and ripping it out of their delicate bodies: dead; and that’s just using your hands and own physical strength. Add in a kagune and you have about another ten ways to make them suffer till their hearts give out, or again blood loss, but that’s no fun. Unless you’re dealing with an investigator, they have nothing to defend themselves with.”

Chris turned to Victor; looked him up and down, and sighed.

“Getting attached is the worst thing you can do Vic. Try sticking with just eating them yeah?”

+

Closing his apartment door shut, Victor flicked on the lights and maneuvered around his home slowly stretching out his limbs until they gave a satisfying pop; thinking about what Chris had told him before they went their separate ways:

_“I’m surprised you took care of them that night, when you left with them I was jealous you had scored two; you’d be stocked up for months and if you rationed them properly a year at most, but you let them be… that’s not like you Vic. You even bothered to learn their names; that even more unheard of from you. I hope you don’t come to regret it.”_

As irksome as Victor found both Phichit and Yuri, he was also fascinated by them. In a way they reminded him of his relationship with Chris. Chris was the friendlier one willing to use whatever means to get what he wanted, he could sweet talk his way out of anything while he was faker; put on a smile to please to get what he wanted and twisted words to turn other against one another when bored.

From the messages alone, Victor was able to see how Yuri and Phichit worked; Phichit was the more social one who dragged Yuri around to get him out and Phichit loved to talk and pry. Yuri gave him space, but there was an underlying aspect that was just as curious and wondering, but he was quieter… timid even in voicing his thoughts. Respectful was what would come to Victor’s mind if he about it too much.     

They were so different yet little things brought commonalities to light. Victor was intrigued by those similarities; all the human’s he had known up until know were selfish and wasted no time in trying to sell Chris and him out as soon as they got the slightest hint they weren’t human.   

Victor pulled his fridge open and rummaged around for a bottle of blood, pouring some into a glass while thumbing through his most recent messages from the two humans.

They wanted to get together… or more Phichit wanted to, Yuri didn’t want to plan things until Victor gave his answer.

_That’s considerate of him._

Staring at the conversation that had been taking place for the last hour, Victor weighted his options as he walked to his extra room and looked over his collection of masks he has accumulated over the years. Downing the glass he set it on one of the stands that had his oldest masks and tapped on his screen:

**I don’t mind, but I’ll be bringing a friend along, only seems fair.**

He had just hit the send button when several excited looking emoji’s popped up followed by Phichit’s all caps yelling that consisted of:

‘I told you he’d say yes, Yuri! You were worrying for no reason; we get to meet a friend too!!! We’ve upped our status Yuri!’

The next flow of conversation was Yuri telling his roommate to stop yelling, they were in the same apartment there was no need for this. But Phichit was adamant to involve Victor since he wasn’t with them.

_And that’s annoyingly considerate of him._

Victor pocketed his phone, rolled up his sleeves and started rearranging everything in the room.  

+

“You want me to play human with you? Really Victor…”

“I don’t ask a lot of you Chris, I’d feel more comfortable if I had someone with me and considering I’m not very fond of anyone else you’re my got to.”

Chris was seated on Victor’s couch and had himself flung over the couch in dramatic fashion; hand over his eyes with his leg hanging over the arm of the couch.

He lifted his arm some and the one eye Victor could see might as well be sparking with contentment.

“Wow, want a complement coming from you~ Haa I guess I’ll join you and you’re little playthings; they are off limits right?” He laughed when Victor smacked his leg, “Kidding Vic, they’re yours I get it.”

The fact that Chris still had it in his mind that Victor was saving them for some momentous occasion was more than enough information for Victor that he didn’t get it at all. As tiresome as he found Phichit, in particular, and thought about how much he wanted to crush his little body to piece, every time he was in a conversation with him or Yuri he felt nothing but amusement. It would be a shame if either of them were to die by his or any other ghoul’s hands.

So for the time being, he’ll pretend to understand the things they talked about.

He’ll pretend to be their equal.

He’ll play human for as long as necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡Comments are much appreciated!♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a direct continuation, I'm just crazy tired and I want to cut things off here o7 
> 
> **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**  
> Alright, I’m going to add this here and now, cuz I feel like some of yall would like to know this and I’ve been thinking about it more and more lately, but Major/Minor Character Death is a thing that might happen. These things I live for and love to write, //but// I don’t force them, its not just going to happen out of the blue and catch yall off guard, and most of the time I don’t really plan for them to happen in long stories like this, they just happen and I go with it. I’ll of course tag and even put a minor warning on the chapter in the notes(in the summary too for those subbed), but right know I just don’t know. That’s why I don’t have character death tagged, /but it is a possibility/ so those of you who want to dip, no harm done, I understand its not something everyone likes. So if you have an questions feel free to ask me either in the comments or hit me up here: twitter @roma_nee or tumblr @roma-nee. And if you decide to piece out now then it’s all good, thank you for reading up until now and much love to you ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Yuri was everything and nothing all at once; there was so much yet so little personality that was wrapped up in this one person.

How someone’s personality was so completely altered by the things they consumed was… well reminiscent to the personality switch in ghouls who cannibalized one another and relied on that part of themselves.

Victor knew that how Yuri had acted the night at the club was because of how intoxicated he was, going by his texting alone showed how he was more subdued, but the sober meek personality he met when he picked Yuri and Phichit up was… endearing.

And the fact that Victor was thinking of him in that way was concerning to him, so he tried to keep it too a minimum, but he couldn’t help himself from glancing in his rear view mirror and sneaking glances at the human – _at Yuri_ as he chatted away with his frie – with Phichit, about something Victor had stopped listening to when words just kept flowing out of Phichit’s mouth nonstop.

He was glad he at least got in that he needed to pick up Chris when the two first got situated in his car.

“Victor?”

Glancing over his shoulder briefly, he looked over the two then went back to looking at the road humming so Yuri knew he had heard him.

“Ah… you’ve just been quiet… sorry if we’ve been annoying.” Yuri’s voice trailed off and Victor caught Phichit mumblings of Yuri’s name drawn out.

Victor pulled in front of where Chris’ apartment was, parked the car and sent Chris a quick text telling him to hurry up before finally turning around and pulling on a smile for Yuri.

“No worries, was just caught up in driving; besides it sounded like you two were enjoying yourselves.”

He watched as Phichit started nudging at Yuri as if trying to get him to speak more, but they jumped when a slam hit the top of the car. Yuri practically jumped into Phichit’s lap and Phichit had his arms wrapped around Yuri’s shoulders, both of their eyes were blown wide.

Turning his head toward the noise frowning, Victor unlocked the car and the passenger door flew open and he gave Chris an unimpressed look while he got himself into the car, “Was that really necessary?”

Chris of course ignored him in favor of turning all his attention to the humans in the back and smiled such a sweet smile that it actually looked like he was being genuine.

“Pleasure to finally meet you two, I’m Chris,” he lifted his arm up and held it out, “Victor’s best friend, though I might as well be his only real friend since other’s don’t like to put up with him.”

Considering Victor didn’t attempt to choke Chris out immediately Victor gave himself a pat on the back, but while Phichit readily shook Chris’ hand, Victor reached over and pinched Chris on the thigh hard and twisted.

A split second glare was all he got in return.

Yuri was more cautious, but took Chris’ hand nonetheless.

After introductions were out of the way, Chris kept himself turned in the seat focused on Yuri and Phichit.  

_This is going to be a long day._

+

If it was acceptable to throw your closest friend out a window, Victor would have taken it upon himself to shutting Chris up by going the extra mile of snapping his neck and eating him so he never utters another word again.

Even though he promised to keep his sultry comments to himself, Chris was now leaning too much of his weight on the table and fluttering his eyelashes saying things that had Yuri red in the face and Phichit choking on air. Victor would’ve given him some credit for keeping it toned down this long, but when Phichit mentioned it was Yuri who had wanted to originally to spend time with Victor and was just too nervous to ask himself, Chris upped his game for reasons Victor didn’t want to even think about.

Something else he didn’t want to think about was why it bothered him so much.

Luckily they were in a little family type restaurant off in a corner where Chris’ words wouldn’t be a bother to others.  

Watching Yuri sink down in his seat coving his face, something in Victor sort of… snapped and he shoved himself out of his seat and grabbed Chris by the arm tugging him up, “Excuse us for a moment.”

He dragged the other out of the restaurant and made wild hand gestures. “Chris? Why?!”

Chris laughed and leaned against the wall, “What~ glasses is obviously into you, all I’m doing is making sure it’s you he really wants~ I’d be happy with either, I’m not picky with bed partners you know that, but never hurts to check. Besides…” Chris looked Victor dead in the eyes, smile widening as he tapped his chin with his index finger, “You said they were off limits as food, you said nothing about not being able to sleeping with them.”  

He ended things with a little wink and Victor really had to bring in all of his self-control. Closing his eyes, Victor counted to ten in his head then from ten to one.

When he looked up at Chris, he saw a surprised look washed over the other ghouls face and the anger he felt turned to confusion.

“Vic…”

Realization hit Victor and he pinched the bridge of his nose more annoyed than angry, “You were fucking around…”

“Yeah _, I was_ , it’s fun seeing how embarrassed they get, but I have no interest in sleeping with someone who I can’t eat later. You’re seriously mad at me for flirting?! HA you’re in too deep already, amazing! The strongest ghoul I know? Interested in a human?” He doubled over laughing gasping for air.

Before Victor knew what he was doing he had Chris slammed against the wall hand wrapped around his neck ready to pull him apart from the throat and whichever direction split open first.

“I don’t know what you’re assuming, but how a human feels about _me_ , is different to how I feel about _him_.”

Chris’ eyes matched his and the smirk never left his face, “I’m amazed with how blind you are Vic, truly I am; I almost feel bad for that humans silly crush on you.” Chris shoved him away, “We should get back in there don’t you think?” Chris rolled his shoulders; made sure he looked presentable and started walking back towards the entrance, stopping when he didn’t move, “Coming?”

Taking a moment to gather himself, Victor let his thoughts run wild; while doing so he caught up with Chris looking his friend over, coming to a conclusion, “Yuri… Yuri is off limits… but Phichit I don’t care what you do with or to him.”

Chris hummed and bumped his shoulder, “Nice of you to share.”

+

Victor, for some reason, let Chris talk him into taking Yuri and Phichit to the club the where they usually people watched and found food; which of course was also the very same club where Victor let himself have fun with drunks.

The second they walked in, Chris took Phichit’s hand winking at Victor and waving to Yuri, “Better see you two out there~” he twirled Phichit, who laughed as he let himself be spun, and wasted zero time in disappearing in a crowd of moving people.

_Never one to waste time…_

Victor glanced at Yuri when he noted that he was inching closer to him, he sighed and put his hand on Yuri’s lower back, “Come on, let’s get something to drink first.”

Yuri nodded and latched onto the sleeve of Victor’s shirt.

Sifting through all the people Victor got them to the bar and was surprised to see JJ and Isabelle manning the bar – the boss didn’t like them working together since they would end up in the back making out among various other actives.

Once JJ spotted him and Yuri, he smiled and gave Victor a look, looking quickly at Yuri and raising a brow, smile widening when he looked back at Victor to which Victor ignored, “The usual for me.” He nudged Yuri.

“Oh ahh… A Strawberry Daiquiri, but with vodka instead of rum, please.”

Victor and JJ stared at Yuri for a moment, before Isabella pushed JJ out of the way laughing, “One Strawberry Daiquiri with vodka coming up sweetie; JJ you take care of Victor.”

Yuri fiddled with his fingers and followed Isabella, while Victor stayed with JJ; both of them still watching Yuri as he talked with Isabella.

“Soooo, Victor, didn’t know you were into humans.” Victor leaned against the bar chin on his palm frowning.

“I’m not.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not interested in humans like you. Not like that.” Victor hissed.

JJ snorted and set Victor’s glass in front of him and leaned on the table, “That’s what I thought before I met Izzy, but whatever helps you sleep better at night.”  

Victor took his drink and slide over so he was next to Yuri, who was watching Isabella’s hands while she carefully made his drink and presented it to him.

“There you go! And don’t worry about paying Vic; these are on me and JJ.” She gave both of them a wink before attending to another costumer.

He nodded and tipped his glass taking a long drink, letting the blood warm his throat.

“Vic?” Victor lowered his drink and smiled.

“Only Chris calls me that, but those two picked it up.” Victor was used to having many names, but for one reason or another he would much prefer if Yuri called him by his full name.

The list of things Victor didn’t want to think about got a little bit longer.  

They sat in silence enjoying their drinks and letting the music vibrate around them, all the while Victor watched Yuri alternate from little sips to drawn out gulps. _Isabella had given him a bigger glass…_

Victor flagged down JJ two more times for a refill while Yuri got three more daiquiris before he seemed to loosen up; he rolled up his sleeves and took his glasses off rubbing his face and messing up his hair before putting them back on and turned to Victor.

“Dance?”

+

Finding Chris and Phichit turned out to be much easier than Victor thought, and finding them down each other’s throat was the least of his concerns; he was glad they weren’t getting to into it there in the middle of the dance floor, but Victor had his suspicions that they had wandered off and fucked elsewhere because their combined smell on one another didn’t go unnoticed to Victor.

Plus the dark forming bruises on Phichit’s neck that disappeared under his shirt was a good give away too.   

Deciding that it would be best to ignore them, Victor took Yuri’s hands and spun him a few times with the beat of the music before pulling him in and wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist, letting the buzz of the environment take hold of him. He caught the tail ends of a laugh from Yuri and continued moving their bodies together, every now and then they’d get bumped but it was almost reminded him of the first time they danced together, except this time he wasn’t sandwiched between Yuri and Phichit.

A sudden shock of teeth on the back of his neck jolted Victor and his grip on Yuri tightened as he turned his upper body around so he could glare at Chris.

The body against his squirmed, but instead of pulling away, Yuri twisted himself around so Victor’s chest was to his back and interlaced their fingers. Victor felt lips kissing along the back of his hand and he could feel Yuri’s airy laughter against his hands.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Comments are much appreciated ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy here’s the chapter!! This was honestly a lot of fun to write and I hope it’s just as enjoyable to read! To get this out of the way right away: at the end of this chapter is something very important to me, I’d love it if y’all give it a read when you get to it;;;
> 
> Also for Phichit’s birthday I’m going to be doing something special! So heads up that its going to be added to this story, more will be explained on the day of, but if you’ve read my Valentines Day special on For You its gonna be like that )b (I take these things to practice minor smut stuff so probably wont be great but ehhh it is what it is). So I listened to a number of things while writing this and pretty much any type of bumpin club music will work lmao ((i do rec this tho: [rawfm](http://www.rawfm.com.au/stream/player/) ))

Open mouth kisses trailed from the tips of Victor’s finger’s to the top of his left hand and him being just a little bit taller than Yuri, Victor was able to look over Yuri’s shoulder watching as a tongue poked out of his mouth seemingly trying to decide if he wanted to take Victor’s finger in his mouth or continue with the kisses as he moved his body against Victor’s following along with the beats of the music as much as he could since they would interchange between slow and fast regularly.

While the music was a mix of fast and slow beats all around them people cheered as they pushed against the closest person available and proceeded to do a number of things Victor would much rather go without seeing.

Time seemed to slow as everyone moved and yelled while Victor was hyper aware of the body on his; his hands stayed interlaced with Yuri’s but he let his mind wander to the people dancing.   

The grinding and making out was part of the decent acts that were occurring around them and a quick glance behind him confirmed that Chris and Phichit were amongst everyone else. How two people could act such a way Victor will never understand; at least every other person was on some level drunk off their ass.

Except with Chris… this was how it always was when they were here, Victor just chose to say by the bar and let people come to him, so he avoided seeing Chris up close and personal doing his thing.

A tug on Victor’s shirt a moment later which quickly changed to hands running up his chest till they were on his face forcing him to look down; Yuri had a pout on his face and his eyes – looking more focused – switched from looking at Victor’s lips to his eyes. He leaned forward opening and closing his mouth a few times as if he was either trying to find his voice over the music or lean in a little bit closer. Victor’s lips twitched in amusement as he placed his right hand on Yuri’s hip and lifted his left hand to push Yuri’s glasses up more onto his nose.

“Yes.”

Yuri’s mouth clamped shut and his hands left Victor’s face to take his hands back into his then he took a step back and tugged Victor to follow, “Another drink.”

Victor looked him up and down for a moment before nodding; as they weaved through grinding bodies, Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri’s middle; keeping him close in order to keep him from getting mixed up with others and making sure if any ghouls around had been eyes him knew to step off.

Making sure Yuri was situated in his seat, Victor leaned over the counter calling out for either JJ or Isabella. One of them was bound to hear him.  

While waiting for the one of the two flaky bartenders to show up, he sat down placing his chin in the palm of his hands watching Yuri pull his glasses off his face and rubbing at his eyes.

_He’s seems to do that a lot…_

“Are you tired? I can take you home… I’m sure Phichit will be fine with Chris.”

Yuri scrambled to shove his glasses on his face and looked so panicked, Victor thought that there was actually something wrong when Yuri grabbed his free hand in both of his and shook his head.

“No, no, no!! I’m having fun just…” he grip on Victor’s hand loosened until his hand slipped free and Yuri’s hands were in his lap.

_He sobered up quicker than I thought._

“I know what he needs; another round of daiquiris with more alcohol; that’ll loosen you from being so tense!”

Victor and Yuri turned their heads where Isabella was already pulling out a bigger glass and what looked like to be three different bottles of alcohol. Yuri said his thanks and Victor looked back and forth from the two humans, switching hands to rest his chin still on as he looked Isabella over.

The tank top she had been wearing had been replaced with one of JJ’s sweatshirts, and the little detail made Victor roll his eyes.

“Having some fun too I see.”

Isabella peaked at him as she pushed some hair behind her ear and laughed, “Something like that~ He lets me be in control a good amount of time, and it’s always a thrill to see someone who strong turning to putty in my hands. If we share a common interest, it’s biting.” She ran her tongue over her teeth sticking her tongue out and winked.

Victor hummed letting her get back to work; when he first met JJ he never would have figured he’d let a human dominate things, but the people around him were full so surprises it seems.

A foot bumped his leg and he turned back to Yuri, smiling so he knew he had Victor’s attention.

Yuri motioned between Victor and Isabella, “You guys have known each other for a while huh?” he had to speak a bit louder over the music.

Victor shared a look with Isabella while she gave Yuri his drink, to which he downed half of in seconds, “I’ve known JJ longer. Chris, him and I got into a lot of… trouble when we were younger.”

Isabella smiled as she leaned against the counter top, “Chris introduced JJ to me and well we’ve been together ever since. I’ve gotten dragged into his shenanigans and got to know Victor and Chris pretty well.”

Yuri nodded as he set his glass down motioning for another; Isabella was more than happy to make.

“Must be nice… here” Yuri made a hand motion to all around, “in America, I only have Phichit… my family is in Japan and I don’t see them a lot, but I’m content with just Phichit. I have some other acquaintances friends, but their more Phichit’s friends than mine.”

Victor frowned. _Just Phichit…_ a conversation from earlier with Chris came to mind and what he said to Chris.

Isabella leaned over and ruffled Yuri’s hair; the movement forcing Victor to not think about the fact that he has just sent Phichit to his grave, “I’m sure you can visit them soon?” Her voice somehow managed to come out soft… almost comforting even with the volume of the people and music.  

Yuri shrugged saying nothing more in favor of chugging his drink.

Isabella made four more drinks and left a bottle of clear liquid up on the counter, “This is a little something I make on special occasions, vodka rum mix, if he still wants something to drink just pour him some of this.” She patted him on the arm and then spoke over towards Yuri, “Drink responsibly~”  

She pinched his noise before disappearing into the back and Yuri rubbed his noise and was already tugged on his arm holding his glass out.

Yuri was already getting giddy and touchy again it seemed.

+

Letting Yuri finish off the bottle of vodka rum mix was _probably not_ the most responsible thing he’s done that night, but Phichit was to blame just as much as Victor.  

Yuri had just downed his fifth glass of the mix when Victor spotted Phichit dragging Chris back to the bar and when Phichit spotted him then Yuri he left go of Chris and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s neck yelling into his ear which still managed to be quiet compared to everything around them.

They spoked in hushed tones to one another – Victor pretended that he couldn’t hear them whispering about Phichit’s ‘fun’ he had been having with Chris – when Chris used his foot to pull out a seat and feel onto the seat; all while his eyes never left Phichit.

_Curious_

“He’s sober still… makes me wonder what you dealt with when he was drunk.” Chris sounded like he was in a daze and that alone had Victor impressed that someone managed to make _Chris_ feel such a way. Chris glanced at Victor, “Still being a babysitter or are you actually going to have a little fun yourself?” a light shove barely moved Victor, but in retaliation he kicked Chris on his shins all the same.

“No. He’s drunk.”

It was Chris’ turn to roll his eyes, “Vic!”

“He’s not food so this is different.”

A deep base suddenly made its way out of the speakers bouncing off the walls and the moving bodies as Chris and Victor stared at one another.

“Alright boys, let’s dance!” They turned their heads in Phichit’s direction and he was holding the now empty bottle of alcohol and Yuri was wiping his mouth.

Phichit tugged Yuri to his feet and while he supported Yuri’s weight he motioned for Victor and Chris to hurry and get to their feet. Immediately Victor had an arm full of Yuri whose arms wrapped around his middle; he swayed from side to side while also pulling Victor in the direction of the dance floor with the help of Phichit who had one of his hands fisted in the bottom of Yuri’s shirt and the other in Chris’ hand.

The ideal situation would have been for them all to go off and leave one another to it but instead Victor found himself on the end of a grinding session:

Victor had Yuri’s back to his chest; Yuri and Phichit were facing one another and finally Chris behind Phichit.

Playing along he kept Yuri in place and moved his body with the rhythm of the music keeping Yuri in time with him so he wouldn’t stumble off elsewhere, but then Phichit locked eyes with him and quickly leaned in so he could whisper in Yuri’s ears.

“He wants you Yuri, trust me, go for it~”

Victor was usually grateful for his hearing, but tonight he wished he had average human hearing.

_Ugh never thought I’d ever being thinking such a vile thing._

Squinting at the smirk that started to dance across Phichit’s face, Victor was about to pull himself away from everything when hands slide down the front of his arms until shaky fingers interlocked with his and pulled him forward, even more.

+

What felt like days later was actually only hours later when the four of them were stumbling out of the club. Or more Phichit and Yuri were stumbling out while Chris and Victor kept them on from tripping over themselves.

Phichit had given in at some point and decided he would indulge in a few drinks, but not as much as Yuri, saying something about wanting to enjoy a little buzz himself.

“Make sure you all get home safe, sorry about earlier… I thought those creeps would have learned their lesson, but I guess not.” JJ rubbed the back of his neck.

Chris walked over to him and patted him on the back. “No worries you saved us the trouble of getting involved… that would have been a bigger mess, so it’s for the best it was just you.”

JJ nodded but looked to Victor wanting to get a confirmation from him as well.

“No harm done, make sure you and Isabella get home safe too.” Victor gave a mock salute, snorting when JJ returned the salute with a chipper ‘got it!’

They watched as JJ went back inside the building before they dragged their human’s back to Victor’s car.

Apparently there were a few of ghouls that had been showed up from time to time that ended up becoming a major problems the in the past couple of months; taking things that weren’t theirs, harassing humans and ghouls. So when some had been trying to take Yuri and Phichit away, Chris left Phichit with Victor and went to find JJ; they had to keep a front up after all, the best they could do was try and ignore the other ghouls and keep their humans away from unwanted touches. When Chris came back with JJ shoving his way through and grabbing the two guys by the back of their necks turning them around the rage that flashed in JJ’s eyes was all Chris and Victor need to see to know that Isabella had been a target at one point. And if JJ was protective of his friends that protectiveness went through the roof when Isabella was involved.

When JJ disappeared with the two offenders Victor decided it was time to call things. As interesting of an experience it was to get grinded on by three people Victor was done. It was time everyone was in their respective homes.  

Half way through the parking lot Phichit pushed away from Chris and took Yuri’s arms pulling him into a hug and thus they continued walking together with arms wrapped around one another. Since he was less drunk Phichit took it upon himself to keep his drunken friend up on his feet, laughing when they both almost tumbled to the ground when Yuri somehow managed to tangle his and Phichit’s feet. Luckily for them Victor and Chris were on standby.

Once they got to the car and Phichit helped Yuri into the front seat, Chris pulled Phichit back towards him and nibbled along his neck.

Victor glared, “Really?!”

Chris flipped off before getting himself and Phichit into the back.

Victor hated Chris sometimes and a look into his rear view mirror show just how indecent he was in having sex in his friend’s car while said friend drove everyone home. That was probably the quickest Victor had turned his car on along with turning the volume up a reasonable amount to try and ignore what was happening in the back of his car.

Getting into the routine of driving, Victor almost forgot about Yuri in the passenger’s seat.

Almost being the key word.

At some point Yuri had wormed his way closer so that he could lay his head on Victor’s shoulder and wrapping his left arm loosely around the back of Victor’s lower waste and his right arm around Victor’s right arm. Eventually the sensation of lips pressing onto this shoulder started up; soft enough that Victor could ignore it at first, but then they trailed up to where shirt met skin and soft lips pressed onto his neck parting so an equally soft tongue ran along his skin; the little tentative licked alternated to unsure bites ever so often.

Victor’s grip on the steering wheel tightened considerably.

But as soon as the kisses and bits started they stopped. In their place was Yuri’s breath fanning out over his neck; he shifted closer as if trying to fuse with the right side of Victor’s body. The next round of sensation was now on Victor’s earlobe and a hand on his thigh.  

“Can I?”

Static buzzed through Victor’s head.

“Can you what?”

Yuri stayed quiet as his forehead pushed shoulder.

A particularly loud moan from someone in the back made Yuri tense and Victor rolled his eyes; he reached over to the volume switch and cranked the volume up while simultaneously seatbelt checking everyone.

With Yuri wrapped around his arm and waste, Victor put his arm across Yuri’s font making sure he stayed in place, but the two in the back more or less screeching at being slammed against the back of the front seats. Chris started curing at him while Phichit fell into a pit of giggles.

Unfortunately it put a minor stop to everything. Because next thing Victor knew, there were hands around trying to undo his pants.

Glancing down for a moment, he grabbed Yuri’s hands pushing them back towards him, stopping Yuri in his quest.

“No.”

Even with his eyes trained on the road he see the pout that was on Yuri’s face; he tugged his hands out of Victor’s and from his peripheral Victor saw that they were crossed over his chest.

“Why not?! Just let me… just let me blow you!!”

Victor took a deep breath rubbing at his with his left hand while he rested his elbow on the window.

“You’re dunk, now be quick and let me drive and get everyone home in one piece.” _I’m not stooping to Chris’ level._  

+

Later when dropping Yuri and Phichit off at their apartment, Phichit attempted to drag Chris with him, but Victor grabbed the back of Chris’ shirt keeping him by his side and away from the humans. “I think you’ve had enough fun for one night.”

Chris held his hands up in surrender murmuring ‘okay, okay’.

Once the other two were in their home, the two ghouls trekked back to Victor’s car.

“You’re no fun anymore, Vic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the [link+](http://romawrites.tumblr.com/private/159483759826/tumblr_oo035uO2VM1uvvsdt) \- that are the reason why this chapter has taken so long; to a very long post about getting support, I don’t want to go into detail here, cause I do that in the post+ but I’d appreciate if I got some feedback;; this is all just inquiry stuff, nothing is “I’m going to do this right this very moment” I’m just curious and I’m… extremely nervous…
> 
>  
> 
> ♡Comments are much appreciated♡


	6. Special- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelming.   
> Everything was overwhelming on such an amazing level.
> 
>  
> 
> Ships: Victor/Chris/Yuri/Phichit   
> !!You Do Not have to read it you don't like the four of them together!!  
> Victor & Chris are still ghouls; Yuri & Phichit are still humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to have a full thing to give you guy's but I ended up getting sick when I got home;; but I'm more or less better now, but onto some little notes about this chapter and how the special chapters will be handled! 
> 
> This has nothing to do with the actual story of Anywhere You Go!!   
> As the title say's this is a special that will be in a couple of parts that will be spread out, so Chapter 7 will be an actual chapter!  
> I'm also not adding the extra ships in the tags above only here and the summary!!   
> Ships: Victor/Chris/Yuri/Phichit   
> !! You Do Not have to read it you don't like the four of them together!!  
> Victor & Chris are still ghouls; Yuri & Phichit are still humans.
> 
> And again - Thank you for being beyond patient with me!!! ♡♡♡♡♡

One pair of lips trailed up his right thigh up to his hip while another on his left thigh trailed downwards to the side of his knee; both pairs of lips nipping and sucking at as much skin as they could reach.

On his neck, lips dragged along the junction of his throat; teeth biting into his skin ever so often until finally breaking skin causing blood to trickle down the front of his chest and along his shoulder and down his arm.

Lifting his right hand, Victor reached back and ran his hand through Chris’ hair massaging his scalp as he licked up the blood from his neck before grabbing a fistful of his short hair tugging him forward so he was leaning over Victor’s shoulder and smearing the blood that was still running down Victor’s arm onto Chris’ chest licking at the center of the side of Chris’ neck before finding the perfect spot and opened his mouth taking a bite out of the side of Chris’ neck. Blood from Chris’ neck fell onto Victor’s chest mixing with his now drying blood making it wet again. Faintly Victor was aware of two pairs of hands running over his bloodied chest, but he kept his attention on Chris and his lips latched onto Chris’ neck more as he sucked up blood that spilled from the wound with the chuck of flesh he bit off resting in his mouth keeping it soft from the excess blood that he would let into his mouth.

When he had his fill of the free-flowing blood, Victor gave the now healing wound a soft kiss and started to leisurely work the meat around in his mouth chewing it up and swallowing it piece by piece relishing in the feeling of the meat sliding down his esophagus.  

One pairs of hands from below pressed into the ridges of his ribs as they wandered up his chest and lightly running up the middle of this throat till they were cupping Victor’s cheeks gently pulling his face downwards to see Yuri looking up at him pouting. The blood that had been on Victor’s chest was all over the palms of Yuri’s hands from their wandering moments ago was now smeared onto Victor’s cheeks. While he stared back down at Yuri, he was aware of still wandering hands that belonged to Phichit and Chris touching him and each other, but he kept them in the back of his mind and gave Yuri his utmost attention.

“Yes?” he tried to come across as coy, but Victor knew the smirk that danced over his features gave him away from the get go. And by the look of Yuri’s eyes twinkling and him trying to not smile he saw through it as well.

Instead of answering back though, Yuri continued rubbing his bloodied thumbs over Victor’s cheeks humming before pulling himself up more – his stomach slid right up against Victor nice and easy from the still watery blood – and simultaneously pulling Victor down so their lips fit together like a puzzle piece.

Yuri’s hands moved from their place on Victor’s face to sliding down his neck: his right hand wrapped around the back of Victor’s neck playing with the little hairs at the base of his neck while his left hand ran down the front of Victor’s chest alternating between rubbing and scratching at Victor’s skin. The welts healed as quickly as they came.  

Victor hummed into the kiss as he brought up his right hand to cup Yuri’s face for a second before he too ran his hand down the back of Yuri’s neck, but instead he dragged his nails down the whole time leaving red welts to rise up on Yuri’s skin.

Yuri pulled himself closer to Victor moaning in approval at the nails in his skin when he opened his mouth to let Victor’s tongue in Yuri gasped instead and pulled away from Victor looking behind him to see Chris biting the back of his upper thigh. On top of Chris was Phichit with his legs on either side of Chris’ hips, his upper body leaning into Chris and his arms draped over Chris’ shoulders.

Phichit let out a airy dazed laugh waving lazily at Yuri and Victor; Chris leaned back up chuckling while mumbling a quiet, “don’t mind me,” and went back to pampering Phichit with his mouth, hands and body; one of Chris’ hands steadied Phichit, but the other reached back and rubbed at the skin just below Yuri’s butt squeezing and rubbing skin in a way that had Yuri’s toes curling.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Comments are much appreciated! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for aliases for Victor and Chris I'm open to any suggestions!!


End file.
